


Private Dick

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A film noir take on Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dick

Title Private Dick  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count: 388  
Prompt : 047  
Pairing (if any) Angel/Buffy, Angel/Cordy

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Buffy

My name is Angel, I'm a private dick. I deal in the cases that no one else can deal with. I see the horrors that most people never even see in their nightmares.

My story started over a year ago and it involved a broad, don't they all. She was blonde and beautiful; it was love at first sight. Deep down I knew that I should have been running but at that moment but I wasn't thinking with my head. Her name was Buffy, Buffy Summers it wasn't long before we were married and then I found out she had been stepping out on me, with a blonde poet called William but used the nickname Spike.

I wanted to go around and put a couple in his head for touching her, but I wasn't going to make that mistake. I had seen to many men go down because of jealousy. Then something happened, I saw the greatest pair of pins, just admiring them from afar. I must have been staring a little too hard, the next thing I know the damn crazy dame hit me over the head with her bag.

That was when I saw her face, beautiful hazel eyes, long dark cascading hair but I had been through that once; I wasn't going to fall for another looker. Nether less, I turned up at that bar everyday, she worked serving drinks and we began talking and the next thing I knew I wanted a divorce. Cordelia Chase was the woman for me, I knew it in my heart and my head.

Buffy arrived home one night and told me straight out that she wanted a divorce, it seemed that she had a bun in the oven and I hadn't been the one kneading the dough.

But I didn't care about that I had the woman I wanted, she joined me in the office, ran it for me and we had a partnership, friendship and love that no one could beat. I never spoke to my ex after that she had the life that she chose, you know the saying 'you make the bed and you gotta lay in it'. I had to do the same thing but had no problem with that, look who I had next to me every step of the way.

The End


End file.
